mpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Depeche Mode
I Depeche Mode sono un gruppo musicale synth pop britannico, annoverato dalla critica tra i gruppi capaci di portare la musica elettronica a livelli di successo su scala planetaria, riempiendo interi stadi, in lunghe tournée mondiali. Venuti alla ribalta sulla scena synth pop inglese nel 1980, la loro fama si è protratta negli anni a seguire, con una carriera più che ventennale, che ha abbracciato poi anche altri generi musicali, con larghe concessioni al pop rock e alla New Wave, specie nella seconda fase, e una massiccia incursione nella dance alternativa, nel periodo più recente. Milioni di fans in tutto il mondo, centinaia di gruppi ispirati dai loro brani e diversi album tributo ne hanno fatto una band di grande prestigio, che poco ha dovuto concedere in termini di commercialità. La loro carriera è costellata di successi quali Enjoy the Silence, Personal Jesus, Never Let Me Down Again, Everything Counts, Strangelove, Walking in My Shoes e It's No Good, soltanto per nominarne alcuni tra i più conosciuti dei numerosi che hanno realizzato. Dopo quasi quattro anni di assenza, i Depeche Mode sono tornati alla ribalta e in vetta alle hit parade mondiali nel 2004, con la tripla raccolta The Remixes 81-04, contenente i loro più grandi successi rimasterizzati, alcuni nelle versioni estese originali, altri remixati per l'occasione da DJ del calibro di Timo Maas o il citato Shinoda, e definitivamente nel 2009, con il nuovo album di inediti, Sounds of the Universe. Origine Nel 1976, Vince Clarke e Andrew Fletcher formano una band che risponde al nome di No Romance in China, senza però ottenere molto successo. Di conseguenza, nel 1979, Vince fonda un nuovo gruppo insieme a Martin Lee Gore, leader di un'altra band underground, i Norma and the Worms. La nuova formazione viene dapprima battezzata French Look, e poi rinominata Composition of Sound, quando anche Andrew si unisce ai due. Però, manca ancora un vero cantante, e così, quando nel 1980 Vince sente l'allora sconosciuto David Gahan cantare una cover di Heroes di David Bowie in un locale, gli propone di unirsi alla formazione. David Gahan (per tutti, Dave Gahan) accetta. Su suggerimento del nuovo arrivato, la band cambia ancora una volta nome, stavolta però assume quello definitivo di Depeche Mode, tratto da un'omonima rivista di moda francese dell'epoca, che può essere tradotto come "dispaccio/comunicato/gazzettino di moda", ma che viene spesso erroneamente tradotto come "moda veloce", "moda pronta" oppure "nuova moda", a causa della confusione della parola francese depeche col verbo se dépêcher ("spicciarsi" o "sbrigarsi"). I Depeche Mode esordiscono ufficialmente alla fine del 1980, partecipando alla compilation Some Bizzarre, realizzata da alcuni gruppi emergenti (fra questi i Soft Cell, Blancmange, The The e Naked Eyes) con il brano Photographic, successivamente ripreso, tra gli altri, da una delle numerosissime band-satellite, che proliferarono, in Italia e in Germania, tra la fine degli anni ottanta e l'inizio degli anni novanta, il duo technopop anglo-romano dei Vanity Kills, nel loro brano più famoso, You Can Help! (inserito nel primo e più conosciuto album della band, Now You Must Make Up Your Mind, del 1989), che ne conserva intatti il ritmo e la struttura, e il cui titolo e testo prendono di fatto le mosse da una fotografia. In questo stesso periodo, ci fu tutta una serie di gruppi che letteralmente riempirono la band di Basildon di album collettivi di tributi e compilation di cover, usciti, uno dopo l'altro, nel giro di pochi anni. Per ciò che concerne invece l'area di lingua tedesca, il gruppo dei Camouflage è stata sicuramente la band su cui i Depeche Mode hanno esercitato maggiormente la loro influenza: spintisi molto più in là del citato duo italiano, il trio tedesco pubblicò il proprio album di debutto, Voices and Images, nel 1988, che a lungo fu creduto da molti come una produzione limitata all'area germanica degli stessi Depeche Mode, soprattutto per quanto riguarda il singolo di apertura, The Great Commandment, finché i tre ragazzi non comparvero nel relativo videoclip; in séguito, i Camouflage hanno sperimentato nuove sonorità rimanendo però sempre vicini allo stile synth pop. Dopo Photographic, i Depeche Mode, sotto la guida del produttore Daniel Miller, pubblicheranno i singoli Dreaming of Me (numero 57 nella Classifica Britannica dei Singoli) e New Life (numero 11 nella medesima UK Top 75), che oltre al buon riscontro commerciale, godranno anche di numerosi passaggi radiofonici, grazie a cui la band riesce a pubblicare il primo di una lunga e fortunata serie di album. Intitolato Speak & Spell e scritto principalmente da Vince Clarke, l'album di debutto presenta un sound spiccatamente disco: Just Can't Get Enough, vero e proprio tormentone che rasenta la filastrocca ossessiva, spopola difatti nei club e nelle discoteche. Martin Gore partecipa al processo compositivo, scrivendo due pezzi, Tora! Tora! Tora!, e lo strumentale Big Muff, cantandone invece un terzo, intitolato Any Second Now (Voices). Il successo ottenuto pone però il gruppo di fronte alla necessità di una vita on the road, ipotesi non gradita a Vince Clarke, che abbandona così la band, fondando prima il duo elettropop degli Yazoo, con la splendida voce simil-nera della cantante inglese Alison Moyet, quindi la band The Assembly, e infine un altro, più longevo duo, gli Erasure, con Andy Bell, formazione synth pop che otterrà un successo enorme, sia nella madrepatria che nel resto del mondo, ancora oggi in piena attività. Primi Successi Andato via Vince Clarke, l'unico che può ricoprire il ruolo di compositore è Martin Gore, che riprende così in mano i pezzi da lui scritti a 16 anni, in piena adolescenza, coi quali, nel 1982, i Depeche Mode pubblicheranno il loro secondo album, A Broken Frame. Vince si offre di lasciare un ultimo brano ai Depeche Mode (che garbatamente rifiutano) dal titolo Only you, che invece diventerà una hit con il suo nuovo gruppo, gli Yazoo (con Alison Moyet). Per il conseguente tour, il gruppo necessita di un ulteriore tastierista, e così viene assunto Alan Wilder, che, alla fine della tournée, diventa parte integrante della band. Con questa formazione, e con un Gore ispirato più che mai, i Depeche Mode sfornano un disco dopo l'altro, al ritmo di quasi uno l'anno, fino al 1990. Nel 1983 pubblicano Construction Time Again, che contiene Everything Counts, uno dei loro brani più famosi. Nel 1984, riescono a sfondare anche nel Nord America, col singolo People Are People, tratto dall'album Some Great Reward, la prima grande pietra miliare a 33 giri della band, e una compilation omonima, appositamente pubblicata per il mercato americano. Si conclude così, nel 1985, la prima fase della loro carriera, con la loro raccolta, The Singles 81-85, a cui vengono aggiunti due inediti, Shake the Disease e It's Called a Heart, estratti per promuovere l'album, leggermente modificato per il Nord America, nella scaletta e nel titolo. Ribattezzata infatti Catching Up with Depeche Mode, la collection comprende anche i lati B dei due singoli e un paio di successi minori, omessi nella compilation internazionale. Categoria:Bands